


Day 21: Birdwatching - Soar

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [22]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Birdwatching, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Matt and Techie are birdwatching. That's what the ground crew calls it when people watch the Tie fighters practise their flying formations.





	

Matt is stretched out on the floor, his head in Techie’s lap as they look through the viewport at the Tie fighters going through their paces. There may not be a war on, but the incident with the border station proves that regular fighting formation practice is still warranted.

Besides, Matt thinks, it’s beautiful to watch. Those little ships darting through space in their tight battle configurations and more complex strafing patterns. They move like it’s a dancing.

Techie and Matt aren’t the only ones birdwatching, as the ground crew call it. But they are the only ones at this particular viewport. 

Techie runs his fingers through Matt’s hair as he watches the little fighter craft zip past their field of view. They’re like the little clouds of insects that rise up from the rich soil in the Peace Garden, he thinks. Buzzing about to keep the soil and the plants healthy. Activity that keeps away the predator insects and encourages the cycles between soil, water and plant.

Okay, so it’s not a perfect analogy, but Techie feels too warm and lazy to care. Matt’s back, and his head is right there in Techie’s lap. And Matt is grinning up at him. So Techie grins back and runs his fingers around Matt’s brow and cheekbones and jaw.

“Missed you,” he says.

“Missed you too,” says Matt. He turns onto his side, pushes Techie’s shirt up until Techie’s belly is exposed, and then Matt pushes his face into the pale skin until his glasses are pressed into it. He nuzzles into the sweet roundness of Techie’s delicious belly and kisses it.

Techie giggles.

Matt licks Techie’s belly button, making Techie squirm and giggle harder. Then he kiss-kiss-kisses Techie’s skin again and says, softly softly, lips moving against him, almost inaudible, “Mus.”

Techie strokes Matt’s hair again and then Matt’s ears.

“Matt. My Mattie,” he says.

Matt looks up at him. Carefully, Techie takes Matt’s glasses off him, folds them, and puts them in his own breast pocket. He runs a finger down the length of Matt’s nose then taps the tip of it, one, two, three.

“I love you,” says Techie.

“My mouse,” Matt mouths back, not out loud in case anyone’s around to hear. (He promised to keep it secret.) Then, out loud, Matt says, “I love you too.” He kisses Techie’s belly one more time then wriggles around so that he’s facing the viewport as a formation of eight Tie fighters swoops past.

His head is still in Techie’s lap. Techie’s fingers are still in his hair. Matt doesn’t care that everything in front of his eyes is a soft blur without his glasses. Techie’s thighs are solid under him; his darling boy’s belly is warm against the back of his head; the voice of his beloved Mus ( _his sweet mouse_ ) is humming happily above him, the melody of one of the love songs that Matt's usually humming when he works.

Out in space, the Finalizer’s birds fly in strictly decreed formation, but inside his body, Matt’s heart soars. After a week of feeling caged on that border station, he's back where he belongs.

He’s home with his Techie, and everything is good.


End file.
